Gate of Death
by Arisu-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Life and death it is a well know cycle that will claim us all eventually, but what if it doesn't? What if the stories of the night you got told as a child happened, they were true? What would happen if there was a gate...
1. prologue

**Hi and welcome to my vampire knight Fan-fic but you have know been warned I am shit at updating so don't be expecting regular quality stuff. Anywho I am actually using watpad to Wright most of my stuff now so if you read it over there it would be great (I use the sane username as FF) also any questions or suggestions please tell me oh and I am motivated by views and reviews.**

* * *

There goes a story about a beautiful woman, a goddess some might say. Titania, the Goddess of life was the title she went by and it was well earned, life would be full to the brim with bloom when she walked the surface of the earth for she believed that nothing should need to die and life could go on without death, a word not spoken of in her land. She was Life. She was Titania

However as we should all know Life could and cannot go on without death, as it didn't even in Titania's earth. For there was a man, some viewed him as a God, that however was very few. For he was Thanatos, God of death. A spiteful man who killed of Titania's life, she worked so effortlessly made, and replaced it with fire, pain and hatred draining the word into nothingness as he believed everything must die. War ragged on between the Gods for many suns and moons, the constant battle of life and death at it's fullest. Earth herself could not withstand the weight of war and slowly gave into it's power, for this was not a war of Titania and Thanatos' war but a war between Crystillia a Mordina, the weapons of life and death Itself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter two should be up soon but I just wanted to do a disclaimer, first of all I do not own Vampire Knight in any way, shape or form, unless you count the merch'. If I feel the need the rating will change to a M and not just because I want to add in some smut. As always Comment, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

Putting my book down slowly I peered over my glasses taking a sip of rose tea. Noise. Noise in the library was a certain no. This library was my home my everything, it had everything I needed, everything I ever craved and at least it kept me away from those horrible classrooms where a teacher would go on and on sucking the life out of your already lacking body. The noise that had disturbed my enlightenment just so happened to be the two baboons I call 'friends' making a raucous and a wreck as they came to find me in my usual spot. "Hey, A-Chan you'll never guess what happened!" My perky friend Ami squealed whilst playing with her shoulder length bleached blonde hair.

"Richard asked Mia to prom!" My other friend Catherine shouted, irritating me so very much.

Sighing, I sipped some tea and replied, "As much as I love you both as friends, how many times must I remind you that I don't care about who asked who out and who said what!" I shouted, quietly. They took a pace back each, apologised, and picked up the trash they called literature. Picking up my book again made the world stop.

War continued between Crystillia and Mordina, earth slowly slipping into a mental state not yet know to man, but created so much more than war ever had. Heat slowly began to build with each passing day of war, slowly cooking the world turning it into a massive furnace. However, on one particular day of this war a spark emerged, a spark to change everything. Time Stopped. War Stopped. Slowly but surely Crystillia and Mordina began to merge with a strange light, earth' s pain. Neither God could move to stop this but just watch in shock and horror. Excalibur was born. Excalibur, the ultimate weapon of the world herself holding the ability to grant both life and death. Though everything came at a price During the birth of Excalibur the Gods had merged together forming a beast. One of the night. One that lived for eternity. One that fed of the life of others. One that would always be dead but always live. Vampires.

Painful warmth. It had only taken a couple of minutes for me to lose everything I had once more. I had sensed it and jumped out of the window, no harm as we had been on the first floor, but many were left behind. This was the pain I had to live with, the price I had to pay, but why? This had been my third school in the space of five months, same fate for all of them. Always ending in more running, more hiding, more fear. It wasn't like I made the rules, yes I over saw them take place but I had no more power than they did, but apparently it was vital however I was reminded of this. Children as young as six were brought out, but they were nothing but a lifeless crisp of a body now, everyone apart from me was, all that was running through my head was. Bloody Vampires.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah so if you don't like strong language at all then you may not like this chapter but to be honest there's hardly any. Why am I uploading so many chapters you may ask, well that is because I am in the mood to and would much rather enjoy writing it than not. So as usual Comment, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

Two months had passed since All Hill high had been burnt to the ground, I secretly attended the funerals of friends after all it was hard to attend a funeral for everyone in the school. Thousands of people killed because of me just like the thousands before, so I had to go into hiding. However, hiding gave me time to plan, plan ahead of them. I went in search of Hunter guilds located up in the north of the country, only my knowledge and hunters could give me advice on how to prevent a repeat of this never ending fate. Vampires were smart and they were out to get me; and that is how I got here Cross Academy, a prestigious boarding school located up in the snowy north, recommended by the hunting society for many reasons. One; it is run by a former hunter. Two; it is home to pure bloods. Oh and how I mocked pure bloods but that did not matter at this time.

At this point you would probably expect to see big all matching suit cases and a nervous girl seeking love at her new school, that is not my story. Instead I had a small beige messenger bag containing some of my most treasured belongings and a long thin case carrying something only to be used in emergencies. Love was also not my goal at this school, but to actually get on with a job so I made my way up the long never ending hill, gravel crunching underneath my feet, wind blowing dark chocolate strands of my hair in the wind, very atmospheric as before my eyes was not so much a school but a castle. Everything you could of dreamed of as a young girl right before my very eyes. It felt like a tale my brother had told me once but that was in the past...

Inside the school was more beautiful than the outside, whilst the outside smelt of pine trees the inside smelt of polished wood and parchment, beautiful massive Windows looked upon the vast land scape and as it was night it was even more beautiful. Whilst taking in the view something struck me, this place could be burnt down just like the rest all my hopes and dreams gone, that small light holding onto the thought this could be a story about a girl finding love erased.

Eventually I found the head masters office, carefully I knocked twice and brushed down my skirt before entering the room. Before me is a large oak desk and various seats in front of it, the rest of the room is quite simplistic from what I see so I don't bother to take it into account. "Why hello there you must be our new student, my name is Kaien Cross and you are?" Cross asked me in an happy sing-song voice.

"Arisu," I replied wondering if I should use a fake name or not, "Arisu Hino." I decided against it. Bad choice. Cross' s mode suddenly changed, he knew who I was and what had happened before, his school was at risk all of his hard work destroyed.

"Miss. Hino I fully understand who you are and you role in society, but you have been prone to attacks putting my students at risk. So I have an offer, you may take part in classes if you wish to in the day but when you are not you can be in charge of the school's library and archives section. that is my offer." Cross spoke seriously and genuinely what he was doing could save his school unlike the rest. I agreed to this offer but that's when I realised this whole time we had not been alone. A tall boy, no a man, walked out from the shadows he was breathtakingly beautiful, so tall and slender, "Ah, Kaname..." I didn't need to hear the rest, I should of guessed he was a vampire, a bloody beast. But he was Kaname Kuran, leader of the lot. the reason my life sucked. "You bloody Bastard!" I screamed at him. He looked down in shock and then bent down to my height cupping my face, "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Because I'm the Gatekeeper..."


End file.
